familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Germoe
Germoe ( )Place-names in the Standard Written Form (SWF) : List of place-names agreed by the MAGA Signage Panel. Cornish Language Partnership. is a village and civil parish in Cornwall, England, United Kingdom. Germoe village, the parish's main settlement and church town, is about five miles (8 km) west of Helston and seven miles (11.3 km) east of Penzance. The A394 Penzance to Helston road runs along the southern border of the parish.Ordnance Survey: Landranger map sheet 203 Land's End ISBN 978-0-319-23148-7 Other settlements in the parish include Balwest, Boscreege and Tresowes Green. The parish is named after Saint Germoe, one of the companions of Saint Breage. According to legend Germoe was a king in Ireland whose feast day is 6 May. Historically, the largest landowners in the parish were the Godolphin family (the Dukes of Leeds).http://www.genuki.org.uk/big/eng/Cornwall/Germoe/ GENUKI website: Germoe. Retrieved May 2010 Germoe parish is bounded to the north, east and south by Breage parish and to the west by St Hilary parish.http://mapping.cornwall.gov.uk/website/ccmap/ Cornwall Council mapping. Retrieved May 2010 The population was 508 in the 2001 census. The parish is now rural in character but was once associated with mining; to the north it borders the geological formation known as the Tregonning-Godolphin Granite (one of five granite batholiths in Cornwall) and the area was formerly an important source of tin and copper ore (see Geology of Cornwall). Tregonning Hill is the site of the Germoe war memorial. Churches The parish church in Germoe is mostly of the 14th century and is built on the site of an earlier Norman church. The church has a chancel, nave, north aisle, south transept, and a three-stage battlemented tower of granite ashlar. There is a Godolphin family pew in the north aisle. A small medieval building in the churchyard wall is known as St Germoe's Throne. The Anglican ecclesiastical parish of Germoe is now grouped with Breage. A Wesleyan Methodist chapel was built at Balwest in 1829 for miners in the north of the parish. Pengersick Castle Pengersick Castle is of late medieval date and features one of the few towers of its type preserved in Britain.Pevsner, N. (1970) Cornwall, 2nd ed. Penguin Books; pp. 72, 134 John Milliton of Pengersick Castle became High Sheriff of Cornwall and Pengersick Castle was also improved around 1530 as a fortified manor house after the wreck of a valuable Portuguese ship.Pengersick Castle Rumors of ghosts and devil-worshipBBC Cornwall: A night at Pengersick surround the castle.Legend of Pengersick Castle Historical research has proven these stories to be false: no monks were murdered there (although one was assaulted by Henry Pengersick), the supposed plague pits featured in the television programme Most Haunted were located in another part of the castle,Double Exposure: Pengersick Castle and the Black Dog is reported to be a myth created by 19th century smugglers to frighten people away. Pengersick Castle is near Praa Sands Gallery File:Pengersick Castle - geograph.org.uk - 54699.jpg|Pengersick Castle File:St Germoe's Church - geograph.org.uk - 174293.jpg|St Germoe church File:Kenneggy Methodist Chapel - geograph.org.uk - 174282.jpg|Kenneggy Methodist Chapel References External links * Detailed historical record about Pengersick Castle Category:Villages in Cornwall Category:Civil parishes in Cornwall